MAGO Book One
by AutumnRainyDays
Summary: M.A.G.O. is my spin-off of W.I.T.C.H. about four teenage boy with elemental powers.  Magnes - Guardian of Water  Autumn - Guardian of Earth & Keeper of the Heart  Graham? - Guardian of Air  Omar - Guardian of Fire    I DO NOT OWN W.I.T.C.H.  BUT I OWN M.A


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.** [however I do own M.A.G.O. (c)]

* * *

**M.A.G.O.**

~ONE~

A whistle sounded throughout the carriage and Autumn Moon looked up from his laptop. His brown eyes flicked across to his father who was snoring lightly in the booth opposite him. Aside from them, there was only one other person on the train. She was an elderly woman, sitting near the front, next to the driver's cabin, her head down reading a book in one hand. The other hand was wrapped around two paper bags. The train was small. There was only one carriage, with three booths on each side leaving a narrow aisle for passengers to squeeze through. The inside of the carriage was painted red, the same as the outside and the seats were old and soft. He looked to the window next to him and gazed out, into the scenery.

The train was moving slowly across a rickety wooden bridge which had supports below, crisscrossing down hundreds of metres until they reached the grassy forest floor. They were heading towards an old small village, the kind with cobbled streets which didn't have big shops or a lot of people. This suited Autumn perfectly. He preferred small quiet places compared to the big city in which he had previously lived. The village was positioned high up on a mountain and overlooked the biggest and greenest forest Autumn had seen with his own eyes. The sky was a pale blue and the white wisps of cloud mixed with the mist in the early morning.

The train slowed even more until the steady trundle of the wheels stopped and it came to halt at the station. A wooden sign on the platform announced 'Muraki'.

Autumn slid his laptop back into his backpack and stretched over to awaken his father.

"Dad,"

"mmphh, wazzat?" his father blinked and stretched. "Ahh" He yawned as he squeezed into the small aisle and pulled down the suitcases and boxes from the shelf overhead. Autumn took two of the boxes and his suitcase. As he passed the elderly lady he thought he saw her look up at him, but he did not look back to check. A light breeze caressed his cheeks as he stepped onto the platform, into his new life.

The house was old fashioned. The front door was on the second story, so you had to climb the stairs at the side of the house. Inside it had traditional sliding doors with paper squares in the panels. It had an airy but also welcoming feel. There were copper pans hanging on the wall, their sizes increasing the further across the wall they spanned. Below them were benches and an oven with an old metal kettle placed on top. There was a fire place in the front room and a door led off into the hall, bedrooms and the bathroom. It was small but comfortable.

Autumn thought his bedroom was rather small. But again, this pleased him. He preferred small ordered spaces to big cluttered ones. His father had decorated his room. The wallpaper was dark brown and textured and matched the coffee coloured carpet. His bed sheets and curtains matched. On the wall opposite the bed was a medium sized wardrobe. He unzipped his suitcase and ripped open the box he had brought with him feverishly. A mixture of t-shirts, jeans, shoes, belts, hats, scarves, gloves, coats, books and a teddy bear fell out onto the newly made bed. He sighed as he hung up some of the jeans.

He flopped down on his bed. This would take forever. "I wish this room would tidy itself" he muttered as he pressed his hands over his eyes, imagining the enormous task of sorting everything in his mind.

_Wooosh! Swissshh!_

Just as he finished saying it, the duvet was pulled out from under him and he landed on the floor with a soft thump. "Oww, what the-" He looked up... and his mouth dropped open. The t-shirts and jeans were hanging themselves up in the wardrobe. The collection of shoes was settling itself on the bottom bench of the wardrobe. The miniature library Autumn had brought with him floated in midair as if they were shuffling themselves, circling his head before landing gracefully on the shelf above his bed. He whirled around to see his socks folding themselves, and with a jolt of embarrassment, his underwear dancing into a drawer. His laptop landed neatly on top of the great wooden desk, under a work lamp his father must have bought for his room. "Wow" he breathed as his alarm clock did cartwheels past his head. He spun round to admire his room and witnessed, as if for a grand finale, his curtains pull themselves back dramatically and the windows burst open, welcoming in the light and fresh air.

A grin spread across Autumn's face. Had it all just happened because he'd thought it? It couldn't have. He turned once again on the spot to see the dust free room, neatly organised. "But it did." He whispered to himself. He did not want to say anything out loud, in case it somehow disturbed the magic of what had just happened. '_But there's no such thing as magic_' he thought as he grabbed his winter coat from the wardrobe absentmindedly.

He stepped out into the hall and called into the kitchen "Dad, I'm going out, okay?" He could hear the shuffling of his dad unpacking the other boxes.

"Okay, but make your room up when you come back!" Autumn smiled to himself as he pulled on his trainers.

"I already have," he replied, "go look!" He heard his father chuckle to himself shortly before stopping.

"...really?" He asked with a note of curiosity?" Autumn did not even answer as he closed the door.


End file.
